Love Above Lust
by seashellien
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang haus akan sex – karena nafsu yang selalu meluap telah memperbudak dirinya – dan sang Master telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Namun bagaimana dengan hatimu, soo ? Apakah orang yang kau sebut 'Master' itu telah menguasai seluruh hatimu? Kaisoo / Chansoo / NC / RATED M / YAOI (Sudah pernah di share di Salah satu FanPage di Facebook) - NEED Review


Title : Love Above Lust  
>Author : seashellien<br>Rated : M (Mature)  
>Cast : Just read, and you will know = ]<br>Genre : ?

-Standar Disclaimed Applied-

Ini adalah FF REPOST - Dari Fanpage Facebook ke FFn~

Sebelum mulai baca, seashellien mau mengingatkan bahwa ini FF adalah hasil pemikiran seashellien sendiri, kalo ada kesamaan sama FF lain seashellien minta maaf, karena seashellien juga ga terlalu banyak baca FF, jadi pengetahuan seashellien ttg FF masih cetek banget -_-

Selamat membaca, maaf kalo NC nya gak hot, kalo gak hot boleh baca di tengah lapangan pas siang bolong -_-  
>Anak kecil mau baca? Terserah, dosa tanggung sendiri *evil laugh* xD<br>Happy reading =D

====PROLOGUE====

"Jika kau membaca memo ini, aku pasti sudah ada di kantor.  
>Sarapanmu ada di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya, kau pasti sudah lapar bukan?<br>Aku pulang jam 6 petang  
>Jaga dirimu : )<p>

-Your Master-"

Memo kembali muncul saat Kyungsoo bangun dan menemukan dirinya tidur sendirian. Memo itu selalu muncul jika sang Master bangun lebih pagi dan telah pergi dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah membaca memo dari sang "Master", melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang ia rasakan setelah bangun dari alam mimpi. Ya, mungkin karena 'pertarungan' dengan sang Master yang kasar namun menggairahkan yang dilakukannya semalaman, klimaks berkali-kali hingga kini ia merasakan lapar serta haus yang luar biasa. Rasa lapar itu wajar, mengingat energi yang dia habiskan selama bercinta dengan sang Master tadi malam.

Namun, rasa haus yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini berbeda – dia tak sabar untuk menunggu sang Master pulang dan menenggak habis cairan sperma sang Master sebagai pelepas dahaga…

.

Ya, Kyungsoo kini haus akan sex – karena nafsu yang selalu meluap telah memperbudak dirinya – dan sang Master telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

.

Namun bagaimana dengan hatimu, soo? Apakah orang yang kau sebut 'Master' itu telah menguasai seluruh hatimu?

====END OF PROLOGUE====

==== LOVE ABOVE LUST – START! ====

Kini Kyungsoo telah berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang indah, namun begitu sepi. Kyungsoo berharap taman yang indah di musim semi akan membuat dirinya terhibur. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 11 pagi. Dia masih bisa bersantai di taman ini sampai jam 5 sore karena sang Master akan kembali ke apartemen pukul 6 sore.  
>Bangku taman telah menjadi tempat Kyungsoo melepas sedikit rasa lelah setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan di taman ini, yang mungkin hanya di kunjungi beberapa orang saja.<br>Kyungsoo sendirian. Sendiri dalam arti yang lebih dalam, yaitu kesepian. Bertahun-tahun menjadi milik sang Master – mencoba mengisi hatinya yang berlubang dengan menikmati rasa candu terhadap nafsu birahi begitu lama – semua itu terasa sia-sia. Hatinya masih berlubang.

.  
>"Aku merindukanmu.."<p>

Kyungsoo membuka matanya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat terlarang baginya saat dirinya ada di sisi sang Master.

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Hiks.. Selamatkan aku.. "  
>Kini air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan terus berusaha menahan isakannya, namun sia-sia. Hanya taman ini yang bisa membuat dirinya jujur – mengakui senyum seseorang yang terlihat idiot namun membuatnya selalu tersenyum – tingkah konyol yang membuatnya selalu tertawa – bahkan Kyungsoo telah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mampu tertawa lepas dan merasakan kebahagiaan.<p>

Kyungsoo terus menangis, hingga ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang telah berlutut di hadapannya tepat setelah orang itu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedikit kaget pun refleks mengangkat wajahnya, dan…

"Aku sudah kembali, soo.. Aku merindukanmu.."

Perlahan, tangan yang tadinya berada di bahu Kyungsoo pun berpindah, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.. Mata orang itu menatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam – membuat hati Kyungsoo kembali berdebar-debar setelah sekian lama.

"Chan.. Chanyeol ?"

"Ya, ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Jangan menangis, soo.. aku sudah disini, maafkan aku.."

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di wajah Kyungsoo mulai menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat, mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. Lumatan-lumatan kecil pun terjadi tanpa nafsu, yang ada hanyalah pelepasan cinta dan rasa rindu yang telah lama terpendam.  
>Namun, untuk seorang 'budak' seperti Kyungsoo, bukankah ciuman yang seperti itu bisa menjadi semakin ganas, bukan?<p>

.

Kini sepasang manusia telah berpindah tempat, dari taman lalu masuk kedalam mobil, saling menyentuh, saling berbagi kehangatan, dan menyerahkan diri mereka sementara untuk diperbudak nafsu duniawi.  
>Atas dasar cinta, Kyungsoo menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dicumbui seorang Park Chanyeol.<br>Benarkah demikian?

==== LOVE ABOVE LUST====

BRAAAAAK!  
>Seorang dengan setelan jas mewah dan terkesan begitu berwibawa baru saja menggebrak meja kerjanya setelah mendengar dan melihat langsung laporan dari bawahannya.<br>Laporan itu berupa beberapa lembar foto ciuman panas, antara Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol

"Ma-maaf Tuan Kim, saya tidak berani menarik kembali Tuan Kyungsoo karena anda sendiri berkata bahwa tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Tuan Kyungsoo sedikitpun kecuali anda, Tuan.. Tuan Kyungsoo juga berada di dalam mobil beberapa lama dengan pria itu, saya rasa mereka sedang… making out"

Orang yang disebut sebagai Tuan Kim pun menggeram dan telah dikuasai kemarahan. Kyungsoo hanya milik diri Tuan Kim saja.. Bukankah Tuan Kim telah membeli tubuhnya dengan sangat mahal?

"KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARANG!"

Pengusiran sang mata-mata yang di pekerjakan Tuan Kim untuk memata-matai Kyungsoo pun terjadi karena emosi yang terlalu meluap dari seorang Tuan Kim.  
>Perlahan, Tuan Kim berjalan menuju sebuah cermin di salah satu sudut ruang kerjanya, lalu menatap bayangan dirinya yang muncul di cermin itu… Sebulir air mata mengalir dari matanya, mengisyaratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang terlalu dalam.<br>Tuan Kim, tidakkah kau ingin melihat jauh lebih dalam ke relung hatimu bahwa sesungguhnya kau tak ingin kehilangan 'budak' yang telah menemanimu beberapa tahun ini?

Kau memata-matai setiap pergerakannya saat ia kau tak ada di sisinya, bukankah kau takut jika sewaktu-waktu dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja?  
>Bahkan melihatnya mencumbu orang lain semakin membuat hatimu tergores lebih dalam bukan?<br>Lihatlah dirimu, kau telah merasa putus asa..  
>Hentikan semua ini, pergilah dari hidupnya sekarang juga, Tuan Kim..<p>

Waktu telah berlalu, namun tetap saja..  
>Tuan Kim tersenyum miris, ia mengarahkan telujuknya, lalu menunjuk bayangan dirinya di cermin lalu berkata..<br>"Do Kyungsoo masih mencintai Park Chanyeol… Bukan dirimu, Tuan Kim Jongin"

=Skip Time=

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Kyungsoo telah kembali ke penjara yang ia sebut tempat tinggalnya bersama sang Master. Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Ia tentu sudah pulang, setelah Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk pulang. Kyungsoo takut jika Chanyeol berakhir sama seperti keluarga atau sahabatnya, Kris Wu yang akhirnya meregang nyawa karena kekejaman sang Master.  
>Tapi.. kau terlambat, soo..<p>

====Flashback====  
>Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam, melangkah beberapa kali, namun tangannya kembali digenggam oleh seseorang.<p>

"Pulanglah Yeollie~ Aku tak mau orangtuamu khawatir.. Bukankah kau baru sampai di Korea tadi malam? Mereka pasti merindukanmu"

"Tapi soo, aku masih ingin bicara denganmu" Chanyeol merajuk karena ia tak ingin lepas dari Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa bertemu besok, Yeollie…" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol

"Baiklah soo, kita bisa bertemu di taman besok bukan?"

"Tentu!" Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah ceria, lalu memeluk Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

"Hehe.. cepatlah masuk mobil! Pasti keluargamu menunggu"

"Baiklah! Bye, Kyungsoo~"

.

Namun di seberang jalan, sebuah mobil mewah telah terparkir, dan seseorang di dalam mobil itu menatap adegan mesra dari Chanyeol-Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang datar, namun mematikan.

"Bunuh Park Chanyeol."

"Baik, Tuan Kim"

====End of Flashback====

==== LOVE ABOVE LUST====

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya, lalu melepas semua pakaiannya lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia takut jika sang Master mencium bau sperma yang ada di tubuhnya setelah dirinya dan Park Chanyeol melakukan sex di dalam mobil.  
>Takut, sebuah perasaan yang selalu muncul di benak Kyungsoo setiap mengingat sang Master.<br>Namun apakah, hanya perasaan takut sajakah? Tidak juga..  
>Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum jika ia menemukan memo si meja nakasnya tepat setelah ia bangun.<br>Kyungsoo juga tersenyum saat di pagi hari ia menemukan makanan di kulkas.  
>Bahkan, Kyungsoo juga selalu tersenyum dalam ciuman panasnya dengan sang Master, maupun saat sang Master menusuk prostatnya dengan keras.<br>Apa arti semuanya itu, Do Kyungsoo?

==== LOVE ABOVE LUST====

Sang master telah kembali pulang - dengan penuh kemarahan.  
>Tepat setelah Kyungsoo menyambut sang Master di tempat tinggalnya sendiri, Ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar dan masih terus menyesap manisnya bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya dengan ganas. Ia membanting Kyungsoo di ranjang King Size miliknya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju lemari, dan kembali dengan tali-tali khusus untuk mengikat Kyungsoo.<p>

Dan… Selesai sudah acara untuk mengikat Kyungsoo. Hanya ada tangan yang terikat di kedua sisi ranjang, karena sang Master yakin jika kaki si budak akan lemas dan tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawan setelah klimaks dan terangsang.  
>Sang Master merangkak, menempatkan dirinya untuk menindih budaknya yang hanya memakai piyama. Sang Master mulai mengintimidasi budaknya – menatap mata bulat yang indah itu dengan mata penuh dengan kemarahan serta kekecewaan.<p>

"Katakan kesalahanmu hari ini, maka aku tak akan menusuk hole mu sampai kau pingsan."  
>Kyungsoo tercekat. Nada bicara sang Master memang selalu tenang, namun mata sang Master tak bisa membohongi Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan menatap matanya, Kyungsoo telah mengetahui bahwa sang Master mengetahui semua kesalahannya, dan itu membuat sang Master marah.<br>Setetes air mata mulai mengalir, disusul dengan tetesan lainnya. Selalu berakhir begini, berakhir dengan mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Jangan Menangis!" sedikit membentak, nada bicara yang membuat tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks.. Jangan lakukan apapun.. Kumohon.. Jangan lukai Chanyeol.."

PLAAAK!

Tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo.

"KAU TAK INGAT HAH? DIA SENDIRI YANG MENYERAHKAN TUBUHMU PADAKU! DIA MENJUALMU PADAKU! PARK CHANYEOL MENJUAL DO KYUNGSOO PADA KIM JONGIN!"

Tangisan itu makin menjadi. Hati Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri saat sang Master mengingatkannya pada kenyataan hidupnya. Di jual oleh kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Lalu uang hasil perjualan tubuhnya dia habiskan bersama namja jalang bernama Byun Baekhyun.  
>Jika Jongin tidak membelinya, maka Kyungsoo yakin jika kini dirinya sudah menjadi namja jalang yang melayani nafsu pria hidung belang atau wanita-wanita yang haus akan sex.<p>

Fakta yang dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo, yaitu bahwa Kim Jongin adalah penyelamat hidupnya.  
>Namun cinta itu membuat seorang Kyungsoo menjadi bodoh. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengetahui semua fakta itu, perasaannya pada Chanyeol belum menghilang.<p>

PLAAAK!

"BERHENTI MENANGIS, JALANG! AKU TELAH MENYINGKIRKAN PARK CHANYEOL UNTUKMU! KAU TAK PERLU MENANGISINYA LAGI! "  
>Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya, Park Chanyeol sudah dihabisi.<p>

"LEPASKAN AKU KIM JONGIN SIALAN! LEPASKAN! PEMBUNUH! AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI BINATANG! SEKALIAN SAJA KAU BUNUH AKU-HHMMPT"

Kim Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, menahan kepala Kyungsoo yang terus berusaha melepaskan lumatannya dengan tangan kanan, Jongin berhasil mengakses mulut Kyungsoo dan berperang lidah dengan Kyungsoo.  
>Jongin mengerti jika Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia menarik dirinya dari Kyungsoo lalu turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil benda yang akan menyelesaikan hubungan majikan-budak yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.<p>

Kyungso mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Saat nafasnya kembali teratur ia merasakan bahwa ikatan di kedua tangannya sudah hilang. Kyungsoo langsung bangun namun bokongnya masih ada di posisi yang sama. Kyungsoo masih terus menangis.  
>Kyungsoo kembali merasa sesak. Tangannya dituntun oleh Jongin untuk memegang sebuah pistol berwarna hitam, lalu tangannya kembali di tuntun untuk mengarahkan pistol itu ke dahi seseorang yang duduk di depannya, yaitu dahi Kim Jongin sendiri.<br>Kenapa pistol itu muncul? Jongin memang berpikir untuk menghabisi hidupnya sendiri, agar Kyungsoo bebas dari penderitaannya.

"Aku lelah karenamu.. Aku berusaha memiliki hatimu, namun selalu gagal."

"Hiks.."

"Kau ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu? Lima tahun lalu, saat aku menjadi pembicara muda di kampusmu. Aku begitu terpesona denganmu, matamu, suaramu, wajahmu, dan… senyummu"

"Stop.. Hiks.."

"Namun setelah kau bersamaku, senyumanmu hilang begitu saja.."

"Hiks.."

"Aku egois. Aku merusakmu, menghancurkanmu, aku melukaimu.."

"Berhenti bicara.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Maafkan aku.. Aku memang iblis... Tarik pelatuknya, cabut nyawaku.. Agar iblis sepertiku bisa kembali ke neraka dan tak lagi menyakitimu"  
>Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar, ia masih mengarahkan pistol itu di dahi Jongin. Semuanya akan mudah bagi Kyungsoo jika ia membunuh Jongin sekarang juga. Ia bisa membalaskan dendam keluarganya, Kris, dan juga Chanyeol yang mati sia sia di tangan Jongin.<p>

"Kenapa kau ragu, soo? Lakukan, ini kesempatan terakhirmu.."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.."

Cinta?

Sebuah kata yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menatap mata sang Master dengan air mata yang semakin mengaburkan tatapannya.  
>Sebuah kata yang membawa Kyungsoo untuk mengingat sebuah rasa rindu yang hilang karena harapan yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya.<br>Harapan Kyungsoo yang mulai terjawab – harapan untuk dicintai oleh seseorang.

Harapan Kyungsoo yang lainnya pun tercapai juga – harapan untuk diterima di hati seseorang.  
>Kata itu juga mampu menyadarkan Kyungsoo tentang perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada sang Master.<br>Hati Kyungsoo yang berlubang telah menemukan potongan yang tepat untuk mengisi lubang yang menganga itu.

…..

Dengan senyuman, Jongin mengambil pistol di tangan Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan Jongin berusaha merebutnya dari tangan Kyungsoo agar ia menembak dirinya sendiri dan tak mengotori tangan Kyungsoo dengan darahnya, namun…

PRAAAKK!

Pistol itu terlempar ke lantai, lalu mulai terdengar suara kecipak saliva yang saling ditukar. Kyungsoo mencium Jongin. Jongin awalnya terbelalak, namun Jongin akhirnya membalas lumatan-lumatan kasar Kyungsoo dengan lebih beringas. Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas setelah melakukan French kiss cukup lama. Dan Jongin akhirnya rela melepas tautan mereka. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Kau tak boleh mati, Master.. Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Jongin kaget, namun ia diam. Hatinya sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo memeluknya begitu erat, seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Jangan mati.. Aku membutuhkanmu…"

BRUUUKK!

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga berbaring. Kyungsoo duduk di perut Jongin dengan dengan tumpuan lututnya,ia menunduk, menatap Jongin, lalu ia menaruh telapak tangan kanan Jongin untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Hiks.. Tangan ini.. Aku masih ingin membaca tulisan memo dari tangan ini setiap pagi.."

Air mata Kyungsoo masih mengalir, namun ia sudah tidak terisak lagi..

Kyungsoo lalu menaruh telapak tangan kiri Jongin di pipi nya, hingga terlihat kedua telapak tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan tangan Jongin di pipinya

"Kedua tangan ini.. Aku masih ingin memakan sarapan yang dibuat kedua tangan ini setiap pagi"

Kyungsoo mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jongin..

"Kedua mata ini.. Aku ingin melihat tatapan indah dari dalam mata ini setiap hari.." Kyungsoo menunduk, lalu mengecup hidung Jongin.

"Hidung ini.. aku masih ingin hidung ini menyentuh leherku dengan lembut.." Kyungsoo menuntun tangan Jongin untuk memeluk pinggangnya, lalu ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin, sedikit melumat lalu melepas tautan kedua bibir mereka.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahan dan umpatan sexy dari bibir ini setiap malam.."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum, ia mengingat kenangannya yang indah saat bersama Jongin.  
>Kyungsoo memindahkan dirinya untuk duduk di paha Jongin, perlahan ia kembali menindih Jongin, menempatkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.<p>

"Aku juga tak bisa hidup jika tak mendengar suara detak jantung yang begitu cepat ini.." Kyungsoo memindahkan tubuhnya di sisi Jongin, lalu dengan cepat meraih pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Cinta. Aku baru mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu hari ini, Master.. Jika saja kau mengucapkannya lebih awal, semua akan lebih mudah bagi kita.  
>Kau tak perlu menghabiskan jutaan won untuk membeliku dari pria brengsek itu.. Cukup dengan mengungkapkannya, maka aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu secara cuma-cuma.."<p>

DEG!

Kim Jongin bodoh!  
>Satu kalimat itu keluar di dalam pikiran Jongin sendiri, namun kata-kata yang lain terangkai kembali lalu bermunculan di pikiran dan hati Jongin<br>Kyungsoo benar, apa sulitnya mengucapkan kata cinta?  
>Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya sejak awal, Kim Jongin?<p>

Jongin kini mulai bergerak begitu saja, menempatkan dirinya untuk menindih Kyungsoo.

"Emmhhh…"

Desahan tertahan itu muncul dari bibir Kyungsoo tepat setelah Kim Jongin menindihnya, menyesap bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ada luapan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.. Jadilah pendamping hidupku.. Tetaplah bersamaku, dalam suka maupun duka.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Maukah kau menemani ku sampai akhir?" Kata-kata Jongin yang mungkin Kyungsoo tunggu sejak lama – sadar atau tidak sadar – telah terucap dengan indahnya. Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa ini lamaran, Master?"

"Tentu saja. Dan mulai saat ini, panggil namaku, panggil aku Jongin.. Jawab aku, kumohon.."

"Apa bisa aku mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ? Bahkan jika aku bisa mengucapkannya, aku yakin kau akan tetap menyeretku ke altar 'kan?" Jongin tersenyum tulus, lalu ia kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu bibirnya turun ke leher Kyungsoo, membuat tanda baru – juga berusaha menghapus tanda yang di berikan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbang dalam kenikmatannya sendiri.

Tangan Jongin kembali bekerja, ia melepas seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo juga di tubuhnya sendiri. Ia kembali merangkak naik, lalu dengan cekatan menghisap nipple kanan Kyungso, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan nipple kiri Kyungsoo.

Bruuuggh!

Sebuah pergerakan terjadi, Kyungsoo bangun lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring. Kini posisi Kyungsoo ada di atas Jongin. Kyungsoo merangkak turun, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di selangkangan Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku saja yang berkerja untuk malam ini?"

"Ahh…"

Tak ada jawaban iya atau tidak, hanya ada desahan dari mulut Jongin. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang langsung melahap penis Jongin dengan begitu sensual. Blowjob – sebuah pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan Kyungsoo, namun kali ini Kyungsoo melakukannya tanpa paksaan.  
>Hisap – Jilat – Kecup, kegiatan di dalam mulut Kyungsoo itu mampu memanjakan penis Jongin dengan luar biasa. Jongin hanya bisa sesekali mengumpat, memerintah Kyungsoo untuk menaikkan tempo hisapannya, setelahnya ia pasti kembali mendesah, lalu meremas rambut Kyungsoo lalu mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar menelan penis besarnya itu lebih dalam..<p>

PLOP!

Belum ada klimaks, namun Jongin telah menarik penisnya yang keras itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Aku haus~ Aku mau meminumnya, Jongin-ah~ Jebaaaal" Kyungsoo memasang aegyo nya – hal konyol yang mungkin dilakukan Kyungsoo setelah bertahun-tahun ia tak melakukannya.

"Kau nakal, Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Aahh~ Aku haus.. Jebaaal~" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Baiklah.. Kuizinkan.. Masukkan saja penis besarku ke mulutmu lagi"

Kyungsoo memekik girang. Ia kembali melahap penis Jongin, melakukan hal yang sama – Hisap, jilat, kecup – hingga Jongin Klimaks dengan cairannya yang memenuhi mulutnya, lalu turun hingga membasahi kerongkongannya. Sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa – sanggup membuat Kyungsoo tak kehausan lagi.

"Sungguh, mulutmu itu pintar, baby… Bisa membuat penisku berkedut-kedut dengan cepat.. aah.."

"Benarkah? Apa kita hanya akan memakai mulutku saat bercinta? Kau tak menginginkan hole ku ya, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin sedikit menyeringai – antara senang dengan dirty talk Kyungsoo yang menggodanya – maupun karena nada bicara Kyungsoo yang imut itu – membuatnya kembali menegang.

"Tentu saja hole mu yang sempit itu lebih nikmat, sayang.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal atas jawaban Jongin. Sekarang waktunya Kyungsoo bekerja memanjakan Jongin dan prostatnya sendiri.

"Diam, dan nikmati, Jongin-ah.."

"AH!"

"Ouhh! Lubangmuhh sempit.. AAhh!"

Desahan kembali terdengar bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang berada di atas Jongin yang terlentang di ranjang telah menggenggam penis besar milik Jongin itu, mengarahkan penis itu ke lubang miliknya lalu memasukkan penis itu ke lubangnya dengan sekali hentak, langsung mengenai prostatnya.  
>Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun – lalu ia kembali mendesah dan terus mendesah. Posisi seperti ini memudahkan penis Jongin mencapai prostatnya, memudahkan Kyungsoo juga untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya.<p>

Hujaman itu terus terjadi – hingga Jongin merasakan hole Kyungsoo makin rapat menjepit penisnya – Kyungsoo sebentar lagi klimaks.

"Ahh.. ouuh! Jong.. aakhh~! Aku mau keluar… AKHH!"

Cairan itu keluar juga dari tubuh Kyungsoo, membasahi perut Jongin di bawahnya. Namun jika Jongin belum mencapai puncaknya – maka Kyungsoo masih harus bergoyang di atas tubuh Jongin. Tak ada istirahat, Jongin yang dikuasai nafsu meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu membantu Kyungsoo yang sedikit kelelahan untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terus naik turun, terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda di hadapan Jongin. Walaupun begitu, Jongin masih saja belum mencapai klimaks nya, padahal Kyungsoo sudah kembali menegang dan bahkan semakin sensitive – menandakan Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat dengan Klimaks keduanya.

"Arghh aahh~"

Klimaks kedua Kyungsoo terjadi juga – Kyungsoo sedikit merutuki dirinya yang sensitif, karena ia tau jika semakin sering dirinya klimaks, maka tubuhnya akan semakin lemas. Padahal, Jongin saja masih keras dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk klimaks.

"Sebentar lagi.. ouuuh!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa sedikit tersenyum, Kyungsoo merasakannya – penis Jongin terasa makin besar, tanda bahwa Jongin akan mencapai puncaknya.  
>Jongin menggeram – ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia menikmati sensasinya yang luar biasa nikmat – begitupun Kyungsoo yang merasakan cairan Jongin yang memenuhi lubangnya – benar-benar luar biasa.<p>

Kalian anggap ini sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum, karena Jongin telah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menungging, melakukan ronde selanjutnya.

"Masukkan saja Jongin-ah, cepatlah.. Lubangku gatal Jongiiiin~ Akh!"

Sedikit memekik kesakitan, saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya dengan cepat, lalu menghujamkannya dengan tempo yang cepat pula – tak memberi jeda untuk Kyungsoo bisa instirahat. Bahkan permainan ini semakin memanjakan Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengocok penisnya bersamaan dengan hujaman yang diterimanya di dalam holenya. Kenikmatannya bertambah. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan klimaks.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada umpatan, desahan, erangan kenikmatan, hingga suara tamparan yang saling menyahut. Kyungsoo masih menungging, mendesah dan terus memaki Jongin agar menghentakkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam lubangnya. Sedikit nakal, namun bagi Jongin itu malah menambah kilatan nafsu di dalam matanya.

PLAAAK!

Kyungsoo mendapat tamparan di bokongnya – itu pertanda jika Kyungsoo juga harus ikut bergerak agar penis Jongin masuk lebih dalam. Hal itu dituruti oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengalami puncaknya untuk kesekian kali.  
>Tak lama berselang. Jongin juga kembali merasakan bahwa dirinya juga akan klimaks. Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokannya.<p>

"KYUNGSOO!"  
>"OUUUUH!"<p>

Dengan mengucap nama Kyungsoo, Jongin memuntahkan cairannya di hole Kyungsoo untuk ketiga kalinya, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memuntahkan cairannya yang menyembur di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo ambruk, namun Jongin masih terduduk di kasur. Jongin menginginkannya lagi – sex penuh cinta yang terus berlanjut hingga matahari kembali menampakkan wajahnya. Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengkurap menjadi terlentang, lalu ia merangkak naik hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh aku mencintaimu, soo.. Terimakasih karena telam menerimaku.."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin.."

Jongin memutar bola matanya – pertanda kebimbangannya untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin pertanyaan itu memang harus diucapkan – siapa tahu jika ia bertanya, ia mampu membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memuaskannya sampai pagi..

"Emm… Bolehkah jika kulanjutkan? Aku takkan memaksamu jika kau lelah, sayang.."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin, penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin, lalu membisikkan kata-kata seduktif yang akan membuatnya 'bertarung' dengan Jongin hingga pagi menjelang.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Tubuhku, hatiku, cintaku, dan hidupku hanya milikmu, malam ini, sampai selamanya… Dan, Kau tahu jika aku punya rekor bertahan 12 ronde bersamamu.. Siapa tahu aku akan membuat rekor baru, Jongin ah.."

Jongin menyeringai – ini pertanda bagus baginya – karena Jongin bisa tetap memuaskan penisnya yang besar, panjang, berurat, dan kuat itu…

~FiN~

Sebenernya.. FF ini adalah FF Kaisoo pertamaku..  
>Dan sempat menang kategori FF Yadong di EXO KAISOO HUNHAN YAOI FANFICTION<p>

Menang lumayan loh, dapet pulsa :3

Gomawo~ Need Review~


End file.
